Shogai
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Once a year a male demon can become pregnant. Yusuke Urameshi finds himself the unwilling mate of someone he once trusted. He now has to deal with the child of the union. Yusuke must run from the other for the safety of himself and the child. RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Shogai  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know I should be working on one of my other stories, but this idea wouldn't go away! Shogai means Obstacle, Injury, or Life. I felt that kind of fit the story. Please enjoy!  
  
WARNING!!! This story contains RAPE and MPREG! If you don't like to read either of those subjects, please don't read my story. I don't want flames over this. This story is not appropriate for anyone under the age of 16!  
  
Timeline: Takes place after Yusuke becomes a demon. I don't know anything about that tournament, so please, somebody correct me if I get something wrong! What exactly is a Toushin?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, please don't sue.  
  
Summary: Yusuke is raped by Yoko Kurama. He becomes pregnant and flees from the demon. Will be a Inuyasha cross-over eventually. You don't need to know anything about Inuyasha to read and understand the story.   
  
IMPORTANT!!!! This story operates under the fact that all male demons have one night a year where they can become pregnant. Their body uses all it's power to make the body able to carry the child, so during this day, the demons are powerless and most go into hiding, or are only around those they trust. A pregnancy lasts for 6 months.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
With a long sigh, Kurama pulled himself to his feet.   
  
"Would you like something to eat, Yusuke?"  
  
The black haired boy on the floor in front of him grunted and turned back to the worksheets in front of him. Kurama smiled down at the boy, but the smile had an odd tint to it. Not something you would normally see on the face of Shuichi Minamoto. Still smiling, he left the room.   
  
Yusuke's eyebrows crumpled as he struggled to understand what was written on the worksheets in front of him. He knew his friends were puzzled by his new-found desire to study, but he had finally realized that he would need to do something with his future, especially if he was going to ask Keiko to marry him.   
  
Smiling, he began to attack the worksheet again.   
  
The look on his teacher's faces had almost made the work worth it. Takenaka-sensei had been surprised, but pleased, not that Yusuke cared or anything. Keiko especially had been happy, and Yusuke was quickly rising from being one of the worst students in the class to being right up there with the large percentage of the class. He was no longer failing and his mom wasn't drinking as much now that she had found a decent boyfriend, entirely by accident. His life was going fairly well. Now if only Kurama would get back with the food.  
  
The thought of Kurama caused Yusuke to frown. He had been getting weird vibes from the other boy all evening, and some of the smiles he was getting were creepy. But this was Kurama, he was probably just tired or something.   
  
Suddenly, the sound of the stairs creaking slightly burst through the room, and Kurama was back with two plate of food and drinks.   
  
"Here you go. Hope you like it." Kurama set Yusuke's plate before him, and the he immediately began to eat.  
  
"What are these plants? They're kinda bitter."  
  
"Those? Just something I grew earlier, nothing to worry about."  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kurama, sensing that there was something he wasn't being told, but his powers were weak tonight, so he really had no choice but to ignore it.   
  
"Feh, whatever." Yusuke dug into the meal with little more manners then normal, devouring the entire plate within minutes, mostly so he wouldn't have to taste the herbs. Suddenly, Yusuke felt his body go slack. He slid to the floor, crying out in surprise.   
  
"Ku…rama…" Yusuke called out to his friend for help, but when he managed to turn his head enough to see the boy, he was surprised to see golden eyes staring back at him in triumph.   
  
"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke, pretty little Yusuke. Shuichi isn't here right now, he's…resting. I thought it might be nice to give you some….company.  
  
"You see, I've spent a millennia looking for the perfect mate. The one who could give me the perfect son. The trouble with this new body, is that my counter-part, the human boy Shuichi, must agree with me in my choice, unconsciously at the very least. And the only person the boy finds acceptable in you, you and the fire yokai, Hiei. But I don't like Hiei, his mental condition is…troubling to say the least, and he is a mixture of fire and ice, too unstable for my liking. It would have to be you.  
  
"You had the status in Makai to give my son power. You have enough Yokai and Spirit Energy to make my son powerful and strong. And guess what Yusuke, I know that tonight is your night."  
  
The demon bent down and scooped the prone Yusuke into his arms with a false gentleness. As he walked towards the bed, the form of the human boy Shuichi melted into the human form of Yoko Kurama.   
  
Yusuke tried to move his drug exhausted muscles, but failed. He could see the door moving farther and farther from him behind Yoko's mane of silver-white hair, and could feel the his tail sweeping against his legs. Yusuke allowed and sense of anger and resentment to well up in his, waiting for the right time to use what little power he had left to escape.   
  
"Shuichi! I'm leaving!" The voice of Kurama's mother floated up the stairs.  
  
"Goodbye Okaa-san! Have a safe trip!" The sight of Kurama's voice coming from Yoko's mouth was disturbing.   
  
"I'll see you in a week sweetheart! Love you!"  
  
"I love you too Kaa-san!" The smirk on Yoko's face and he stared into Yusuke's eyes was painful for Yusuke to see.  
  
Yoko lowered Yusuke to the bed and laid the boy softly on the mattress. He stroked Yusuke's face, carefully running his fingers over Yusuke's mouth and nose, laughing that the teen's attempt to bite him.  
  
"Fierce, aren't we? I wouldn't expect less."  
  
Yoko stood and gazed down at the boy laying helpless on his bed, then leaned back down again.  
  
It was at this moment that Yusuke used the power he had been gathering. With a loud shout, Yusuke shifted into his demon form and kicked Yoko in the head, leapt to his feet, and, struggling to remain upright, ran to the door. He barely got two feet before Yoko had recovered, caught up with him and tossed him back on the bed.   
  
"You've surprised me Yusuke, to have enough power to over-come my plants and your natural weakness, you must possess amazing powers that I have not yet witnessed. You are indeed perfect. You see, the herbs I gave you also lock you in your yokai form, while at the same time blocking your powers. This way, we could become mates, had you stayed in your human form, we would not have been mates."  
  
"I….want to t-talk….with….Kurama…."  
  
"Oooh, but I'm afraid you cannot. You see, he's spent the last few hours pounding in his prison in the back of my mind. He doesn't want to do this you know. If I let him out, I could never come out again, and that would be such a shame wouldn't it?"  
  
"Ba-stard."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Yoko slowly stripped Yusuke, then himself, and joined him on the bed. He crawled between the limp teen's legs and brutally shoved into him. Yusuke screamed blindly in pain, which continued long after he had fallen unconscious.   
  
When Yusuke woke up, the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon and Yoko was draped over him, fast asleep. Yusuke could feel the affects of the drugs beginning to wear off, the effects not gone, just weakened. As carefully as he could, Yusuke got off the bed and stood away from the sleeping Yoko. He could feel the new life growing in him. Yoko had indeed succeeded in impregnating Yusuke. It would be a boy, as cruel and cunning as Yoko himself. Frowning, Yusuke began to change the child while he still could.   
  
The child would be a girl, sweet and innocent and brightly intelligent. She would be the opposite of Yoko in coloring, darker. She would be yokai, and have access to her spirit energy, but she would have a brand of power all her own. She would be nothing like Yoko.   
  
Panting in exhaustion, Yusuke would have collapsed on the floor, had Hiei not entered the room just then, looking for Kurama.   
  
"Ku-" Hiei blinked, "What happened Detective?" Yusuke smiled grimly when he thought of what Hiei must be seeing. He was naked, bruised. He was pregnant and his eyes red from weeping. Yoko, not Kurama, was collapsed on the bed and the room smelled strongly of sex.   
  
"Can you get me to Genkai without waking him?" Yusuke was wavering on his feet, he wouldn't be able to stand much longer.   
  
"Feh, of course." Hiei rushed at Yusuke, catching him as his legs gave out. Just as Hiei fled thought the window, Yoko woke up, growling in rage at his mate being taken from him. Hiei didn't even spare a glance backward, running at top speed to the old woman's temple.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Author's Note: Well, this story is waaaayyy different from what I normally write, but this idea just sprouted and mutated. My friends will have a good laugh when I tell them about it ;;;; Please tell me what you think. If I get some reviews, I'll continue the story. If not, I'll remove it and forget about it.   
  
This story operates under the fact that all male demons have one night a year where they can become pregnant. Their body uses all it's power to make the body able to carry the child, so during this day, the demons are powerless and most go into hiding, or are only around those they trust. A pregnancy lasts for 6 months. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shogai   
  
Sweet Sakura Curls  
  
Warnings: Rape, Mpreg, Sexual situations!!! Do not read if under 16!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Genkai looked up sharply as she felt the yokai of Hiei and her dimwitted pupil moving toward her at a ridiculously high speed. She dropped the broom in a pile of swirling dust on the flagstones and hurried to the front of the shrine, there was something…off, about the aura of her student.   
  
When Hiei touched down at the entrance to Genkai's shrine, he was unsurprised to see the old teacher waiting for them.   
  
When Genkai saw Yusuke laying limply in Hiei's arms, she raced forward to check on the boy. She couldn't suppress her gasp of surprise at the state of him. Dirty, bruised, and naked, his spirit energy fluttered wildly, as if trying to escape from a prison, the low level of Yokai that was left in his body not even enough to keep him in his demon form, as his body flickered rapidly between the demon and human.  
  
"What happened to him?" Her rusted voice demanding and by no means weak, it didn't betray her worry.   
  
"He was forced to mate. He is pregnant."  
  
"Dimwit. I told him to stay in the house last night." Only Genkai's eyes were soft and worried as she directed Hiei into the shrine.   
  
"Yukina! Come!" The blue haired ice apparition hurried around the corner gasping loudly at the injuries Yusuke had sustained.   
  
"Who did this to him?" Her eyes watered with tears.   
  
"Yoko Kurama, likely." Hiei's voice was little more then a grunt, but he was understood.  
  
"The Fox did this?" Genkai was dangerous.  
  
"I don't know. Yoko was in the room, not Kurama. No way to know the truth until the detective wakes up. Yukina, heal him."  
  
The young apparition quickly knelt down to the futon where Hiei had laid Yusuke, and laid her hands on him. As they watched, Yusuke's cuts and bruises faded and disappeared, but his energy still fluctuated madly, and he didn't have the energy to stay in one form. Genkai sat down to wait for her pupil to wake.  
  
"What exactly does it mean, that Yusuke has been forced to mate?"  
  
"Just what it sounds like. He can no longer receive sexual pleasure from any other person, he is bound to Yoko Kurama, in all his forms. He cannot father or carry a child from any other. I do not know what difference a forced mating has on an accepted one, Yusuke himself may be the only one what can tell us, the effects differ from demon to demon, and Yusuke is the highest ranking yokai I know. The product of a forced mating though…is never good. It will take the personality of the rapist, never that of the raped. I do not know how Yusuke will deal with this."  
  
"The child does not feel malevolent. It loves it's father." Yukina's soft voice drifted through the room, giving the occupants something to think about as they waited for Yusuke to wake.   
  
They waited for hours, watching as Yusuke's spirit energy and yokai became closer and closer to normal, before it began to rise, far above what it normally was.   
  
"He will be waking up soon. The child is boosting his energy. It would seem you are correct Yukina, the child is not malevolent. Only a child who loves it's father would boost it's power."   
  
Genkai and Yukina waited for him to elaborate, but soon settled into their own thoughts when it became obvious that he had no intention of continuing the conversation.   
  
Finally, after a long, five hour wait, Yusuke began to stir. Yukina returned to her spot kneeling next to the futon, calling Yusuke's name, being careful not to touch him. When he woke, he shot up to his feet. Standing carefully in a defensive position, he prepared to attack if necessary. Then, he finally realized what was happening.   
  
Slowly, untrusting, Yusuke lowered his fists. Then, sensing that they were not going to harm him, he fell to his knees. Yukina began to approach Yusuke, holding her hands in front of her.  
  
"Yusuke, can you tell us what happened? We need to know the whole story."  
  
"He'll come back for me. Yoko knows the child isn't what he wants. He'll come back for us both." Yusuke's eyes were glazed and afraid.  
  
"Dimwit, pull yourself together." Genkai's sharp voice cut through the tension filled air.   
  
"Old hag?" Yusuke's sounded disbelieving, as if he wasn't sure that it really was Genkai speaking to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, blathering like that? Snap out of it and explain what happened."  
  
Eyes slowly clearing, Yusuke looked at Genkai, as if judging her, measuring whether or not she would hurt him.  
  
"She loves you, you know. My daughter. She trusts you."  
  
"How do you know?" Yukina was hesitant, not sure if she would break Yusuke's confidence by speaking.  
  
"I can feel her."  
  
"Yes, and why, detective, do you have a loving child? A product of an unwilling mating would not be loving."  
  
"Yoko wanted a cruel son just like him. That is a Toushin's power. To change a child it carries in it's womb. It is a carefully guarded secret, you are the only one outside of my kind that knows it. If you tell, I will have to kill you."  
  
Yukina moved closer to Yusuke, and laid a hand on his arm. This was a bad idea.   
  
At the touch, Yusuke leapt back as far as he could, teeth bared and energy flying from his body. Yukina was lifted from the ground and propelled fiercely toward the wall. She would have smashed into the wall if Hiei had not caught her.   
  
"Detective. You said your child trusted us, therefore, so should you. There is no reason to take your panic out on Yukina."  
  
Yusuke didn't appear to be able to hear him, eyes locked on something only he could see, he was whimpering in fear.  
  
"Hiei, get Keiko. Tell her what's going on. She may be able to help. Yukina, stay back."  
  
Hiei disappeared in a flash of black, and Yukina retreated into the back of the room, while Genkai approached Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, Yoko is not here. You're safe. Calm down." Her voice was as soothing as it had ever been in talking with her student. By the time Hiei returned with Keiko, she had managed to calm Yusuke down to the point where he was listening, though tears were still falling down his face.   
  
Keiko walked up to Yusuke, and, still looking in his eyes, hugged him quickly, then backed away.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Yusuke." She had a few tears hanging her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend.   
  
"Keiko…" Yusuke had again returned to kneeling on the floor. His hair was disheveled, and the loose pants he was wearing scooped below his hips as the material pulled at his knees. His eyes were wide in fear, and one hand was clasped tightly over his stomach.   
  
"Keiko, I couldn't stop him! The drugs…I'm so sorry!" Tears rose in his eyes and he crumpled back against the wall, arms poking out between his knees.   
  
"It's not your fault Yusuke." Keiko was beginning to sob along with Yusuke. She tentatively reached out for him.   
  
As her hand rested on his arm, Yusuke tensed up, but didn't pull away, slightly encouraged, she hugged him, making sure there was nothing sensual in the touching. She didn't slide her hands, she didn't pull him tightly, she just let him know that she was suffering with him. He remained tense for a long while, tears streaming out of his eyes and into her hair, while her tears ran down his bare chest.   
  
They stayed like this for what seemed like forever, before noticing that the others had left the room. Sniffling, she pulled away from Yusuke, only to find him half-asleep in her arms. Gently, she shook him awake and he blearily looked up at her.  
  
"Keiko?" His voice was hoarse from ill-use and sleepiness.  
  
"Yusuke, it's time to get in bed."  
  
"Bed?" Yusuke was beginning to look alarmed.  
  
"Yes, time to go to sleep."  
  
"Sleep. Ye-yes." He yawned slightly.  
  
Keiko carefully led him back to the futon and helped him lay down. He lay on his side, curled up, knees protectively over his stomach. With a soft goodbye, Keiko left Yusuke to sleep. Exhausted, it didn't take more that a few minutes for Yusuke to fall into slumber, only to be awakened in a few hours, by nightmares, afraid and in tears.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter is out! Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
LinkinParkFanatic: Well, if you think you're twisted for reading this, I must be twice as twisted for writing it. Glad you're liking my story! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
  
Saria19: Thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you thought of this chapter, please!  
  
Sarah and Midnight: Yeah, Kurama would never do this in Canon, but I thought it was interesting. Hope you keep reading, tell me what you think of the new chapter!  
  
Tati1: Hope this chapter answered your questions! Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!  
  
XZanayu: Thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you think of the new chapter!  
  
CassieCats: Wow! Thanks for the support! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!  
  
Angelkitty77: Hope you liked the reactions. Not really too intense, but Hiei and Genkai aren't exactly ones to be broadcasting their thoughts, Neh? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Shogai Sweet Sakura Curls

Previously:  
Keiko carefully led him back to the futon and helped him lay down. He lay on his side, curled up, knees protectively over his stomach. With a soft goodbye, Keiko left Yusuke to sleep. Exhausted, it didn't take more that a few minutes for Yusuke to fall into slumber, only to be awakened in a few hours, by nightmares, afraid and in tears.

Chapter 3

When Yusuke woke up, he was alone in his small room, sheets tangled around his sweating body. He carefully scanned the room, taking note of the light of the sun shinning in, finding the door set in the wooden wall quickly. 

He stood up swiftly, wincing at the pain that the healing hadn't managed to be rid of. Cautiously, he padded to the door and opened it silently, peering out to see who might be lurking around it. Seeing no one, he opened his senses to feel around the compound.

There was nobody there who he didn't expect. Keiko was in the kitchen with Yukina, and Genkai was in the yard. Hiei was up somewhere high, presumably in a tree or on the roof. Kurama, as expected, was nowhere near the temple.

He crept out of the doorway, and walked toward the kitchen, where he could hear Keiko and Yukina chattering as pots rattled and a teapot sang that the water was ready. Slowly, he peaked into the kitchen, and, seeing that all was as it should be, he entered. Keiko immediately stopped talking with Yukina to question him.

"Yusuke, how are you? Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?" Her face was full of concern.

"I'm fine. Whatever you're making is good." His voice was raspy, and eyes never stopped shifting around the room, looking for intruders. Keiko looked at him for a long moment, before nodding and bringing him a large bowl of miso soup. He nodded gratefully and ate quickly.

He ate quickly, spilling not a drop. Keiko and Yukina watched worriedly as he silently placed the bowl back on the table and left the kitchen, muttering a quiet thank you as he went.

Yusuke padded swiftly out the front doors, and, after scanning the area for anyone who wasn't supposed to be there, he sat on the top step of Genkai's long stairway. He could feel the energy of the baby inside of him. There was a power unlike any he had ever felt, mixing with his own yokai and growing steadily stronger on it. His daughter would be a formidable opponent when she was grown. Even newly born, she would have command of an immense amount of power. Kurama would come after her, he would try to warp his beautiful, strong daughter to his will. Yusuke would never let that happen.

Kurama…he was in trouble. Yoko had taken over his body. Obviously Kurama himself hadn't wanted to…do what Yoko had done. The monster himself had admitted that. This of course meant that Kurama wasn't going to be let free as long as Yoko was in charge of the body. Kurama was a prisoner within his own mind. 

Yusuke was unsure how long he had been sitting on the steps, feeling his daughter slowly growing and watching the trees shaking in the wind, but suddenly he felt a new energy enter the area. It took approximately two seconds for him to be standing alert and defensive, ready to slaughter any messenger of Yoko Kurama. However, when the owner of the energy crested the stairs, panting slightly with effort, Yusuke saw the carrot top of Kwabara. His muscles almost involuntarily relaxed as he felt his baby calm at the sight of his old friend and rival.

"Urameshi! Were the hell have you been?!" He stomped up to the boy, frowning. Expecting an almost friendly tussle, Kwabara was surprised when Yusuke's spirit energy flew up and shot him nearly twenty feet away. By the time he was clear-headed enough to look for him, Yusuke was gone from sight. Shaking his head in puzzlement, Kwabara went to search out Yukina.

It took a bit, but he finally located Yukina in the garden, playing with some of the birds that were nesting in the trees.

"Yukina! How are you my sweet?" His face quickly turned a faint shade of red.

"Kazuma! Welcome back. I'm fine thank you…but Kazuma…." Her face fell as she talked and Kazuma watched with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Yukina?' His husky voice dropped back to it's normal, deeper tone.

"Oh Kazuma, it's Yusuke! Have you seen him? He's hurting so badly! I can't heal him!" Yukina turned away from Kwabara and let out a dry sob, her blue hair swaying with her body, a living portrait of grief.

"What happened to him? He nearly shot me halfway across the yard when I met him." Yukina's eyes shot up to Kwabara's in alarm.

"You saw him? He was afraid?! Where did he go? What did you do? You must tell me Kazuma!"

"Uh…yeah, I saw him. I came up the stairs and asked where he had been. Then he blasted me with his spirit energy and ran off somewhere. Dunno where though. Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later! We must find him! Tell Keiko and Hiei and Genkai!" The normally quiet yokai demanded of him and then hurried away in search of Yusuke. Scratching his head, Kwabara left to find the other occupants of the dojo.

Yukina raced through the woods surrounding Genkai's house, trying to sense were Yusuke was hiding. Finally, she caught a whiff of the baby. Slowing down so as to not alarm Yusuke, Yukina walked into the grove where the man was sitting under a tree, arms around his stomach, muttering to the baby.

"Yusuke? Yusuke it's Yukina, how are you doing?" Yukina's voice was gentle and soft.

"Yukina? We're fine…is he gone?"

"Why do you want Kazuma gone?"

"Kwabara?"

"Yes, Kwabara met you in the courtyard. He was a little…over-enthusiastic in his greeting."

"That idiot. Whelp, better go pound him." Yusuke pushed himself up from the ground and began to walk toward civilization.

"Yusuke, you shouldn't fight in your condition," Yukina hurried alongside Yusuke, "Any injury could harm the baby!"

Yusuke looked at her blankly, eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"When your body is carrying a child, any injury to it could harm the baby. It is dependant on your well-being to sustain its own. You must be careful!"

Yusuke looked a bit worried, but his expression soon cleared and he sauntered out of the clearing, leaving Yukina to follow. As they left the woods, she heard a faint whisper in Yusuke's voice, thanking her. Smiling she walked out into Genkai's courtyard to talk with Kazuma.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait. And for the nothingness of this chapter. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting. I just didn't know where to go from here, so I thought that rather then spend the next month or two trying to make the chapter just a liiiittttlllleeee bit longer was silly when I could start a new chapter and get this one out. Just a reminder, this WILL be an Inuyasha cross-over. You probably won't need to know the story to understand this one. I'll put a short explanation in the story for people who don't read or watch Inuyasha. For those of you who do like Inuyasha, I don't especially like most of the characters, so I MAY be taking liberties with their personalities and lives (yeah, character death). Again, sorry for the wait, I'm a Junior in High School and it's really hard to keep up. School must come first!

Thanks so much to all who reviewed! 44 for 2 chapter! Wow! I didn't expect this kind of response!

Silver Foxglove: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the take on Youko. Yeah, I know it's not canon, but hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for character torture! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Silver Kitsune: Yeah, I noticed that there weren't many like this, so I thought I'd try it. If you've seen any others, could you tell me? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please tell me what you thought!

Yamazaki Mukosho: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Firefly: Sorry for being so cruel, I don't have much time to write anymore .! I'm glad you find the story interesting. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Princess Universe of Urana: Yeah, I'm not so good at rating things, but I've had a story removed for an author's note, so I just want to be careful so I don't get kicked off the site. Once bit, twice careful and all that you know.

MistressKC: Yup. Everybody will know that Kurama is not the evil one and that Youko is the one controlling him. It'll be lot's of fun! Sadism rocks!

Iaminuyasha: Thanks for the review, hope you liked the new chapter!

Sweet Snow and Hiei Lover: Thanks for the review! Please tell me what you thought of the new chapter!

I-Am-Miroku's-Daughter: Blush I'm glad you like the story so much. Hope I didn't disappoint with the new chapter!

FluffysBijing05: Thanks for the review! Yup, Yusuke's ok, but you'll have to wait to find out what happened with Kurama!

Nanashii: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the new chapter!

A person: Ummmm…..I guess I'm updating now? Sorry for the wait!

Tati 1: Glad you liked the story! Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you thought!

Herald-Mage-Brianna: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Kurama's pretty pissed, but he's also really upset. To some degree (I haven't decided what degree yet) he loves Yusuke, so the knowledge of what's happening is really hurting him.

Chibi Children: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the new chapter!

Hakudoshi-chan: Sorry, you can't kill Youko, that's my job bwahahahahaha Anyway, you'll have to wait to see what happens to Kurama!

Keri2004: Thanks for the review!

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodisiac:: Thanks for the review! Love the name!

Kit-kat: Glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

Alaskantiger: Thanks for the review!

Saria19: That'll probably happen in two or three chapters! Thanks for the review!

Akiaka-Saya-Rika: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

Tears of a Virgin: Thanks for the review! And thanks a bunch for putting me on your favorites list!

CassieCats: Yusuke'll be fine! No worries! Hope you liked the chapter!

Touya4me: Thanks for the review!  
I numoon3: Ok, Youko IS a part of Kurama in that he shares the same body, but his soul and Kurama's soul are different, despite the fact that we have all been lead to believe that they are not in the TV show and manga. Yusuke knows that he is having a girl because he changed the sex of the baby to a girl through his demonic powers. As for Yusuke and Keiko, that will be addressed later. Yeah, Kurama would never rape anyone, but it's Youko that raped Yusuke and I've make him a bit darker than he is in the canon. Hope that answers your questions! Thanks for the review!

Xzanayu: You'll have to wait to see what happens with Youko, maybe in two or three chapters he'll show up again!

An Angel with Broken Wings: Yeah, I know that baby thing is weird, but I like it! smile smile Yup. Thanks for the review!

Angelkitty77: Sorry, I think that Yusuke will probably have the pleasure of fox killing, nice try though!  
Thanks for the review! 


End file.
